


Síndrome Uchiha

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Era um conhecimento comum na vila da folha: Com o sharingan vinha o cabelo fabuloso, possessividade e a incapacidade de entender sentimentos até eles baterem na sua cara.Shisui, claro, era um Uchiha atípico, e tudo o que ele queria era ajudar Sasuke. O que poderia dar errado?Spoiler: Tudo.[Universo Ninja] [Canon divergence] [SasuNaru] [Shiita] [Genderfluid!Naruto]Capa por MissGeléia <3





	Síndrome Uchiha

#  **** ** **

#  **** Capítulo único ** **

****T**** udo começou por culpa de Shisui. O que pensando bem não deveria ser muita surpresa. Metade das situações constrangedoras na vida de Sasuke começavam por culpa do primo desde que se entendia por gente.

Havia acabado de retornar de uma missão com Naruto, missão a qual os dois haviam entrado em acordo de nunca comentar com ninguém depois do reporte em prol de manter alguma dignidade de ambos intacta para com a vila.

Eles tinham muitas dessas. Culpava Naruto por isso. Afinal, a outra metade das situações constrangedoras na vida de Sasuke eram culpa de Naruto.

Enfim, havia retornado da missão de uma semana exausto, pronto para os bolinhos de arroz da sua oka-san, e hibernar na cama por muito tempo. Deveria saber que não seria tão fácil, ainda mais ao ver o primo sentado na varanda parecendo entediado sem Itachi por perto, que ainda estava em missão.

O sorriso que ele abriu a o ver só não rivalizava o de Naruto, porque era impossível rivalizar o sorriso de Naruto.

-Você tem casa, sabia?

-É, eu sei. Sabia que seu oto-san me colocou de castigo?

Agora ele estava o seguindo para dentro de casa, que maravilha.

-Você tem quase 30 anos Shisui, e nem mesmo mora aqui.

-Foi o que eu disse a ele, mas seu oto-san não me ouve. Então, estou de castigo.

-Tenho até medo de perguntar a razão. Para de mexer nos meus pergaminhos, cacete!

-Se tia te ouvir falando assim... Se acompanhando muito com a sua colega de time.

Não tinha o que refutar, Sakura era uma má influência. Assim como Kakashi, e Naruto. E ainda metiam Sai no meio em algumas missões, que devia ser uma das almas mais estranhas que já havia pisado nessa vila desde Rock Lee e Gai-Sensei. Havia ficado preso no time mais lunático da vila e conseguia ter simpatia por Tenten nessas horas.

Não é à toa que os dois sempre acabavam se encontrando em um bar depois de alguma missão longa com os times. Só muito álcool para lidar com esse sofrimento.

-Falando em time, como anda Naru-chan?

Sentiu sua sobrancelha tremer ao ouvir a familiaridade. Não bastava roubar Itachi?

-Bem. O de sempre.

-Hum... – O primo se recostou no balcão, o olhando com tanto interesse que não conseguia nem piscar. – Só bem? Nada de novo?

-O que haveria de novo?

Foi a vez da sobrancelha de Shisui tremer. Ele parecia por alguma razão exasperado.

-Tudo bem. – Um suspiro. – Tudo bem, eu esqueci que você e seu irmão são emocionalmente constipados. Na verdade, todo esse clã é. Deve ser algum defeito genético...

-Hey!

-...Quanto mais genial mais emocionalmente idiota ou algo assim... mas, enfim. Eu vou te ajudar. Sasuke. – A voz ficou séria, as mãos dele em seus ombros. – Sasuke, já parou para pensar nas coisas estranhas que sente ao redor do Naruto?

Arregalou os olhos minimamente, por que nunca havia comentado sobre isso com ninguém antes. Havia notado aqueles sintomas por algum tempo, mas havia pensado que podia ser o resultado de algum jutsu estranho de longo termo.

Será que era algo mais grave do que isso? Por isso Shisui o olhava tão sério?

-Como sabe?

Shisui sorriu, o que o deixou ainda mais confuso.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte. Aqui. – Shisui pegou um pergaminho do bolso. – Anote aqui tudo o que sente ao redor dele. Consegue definir o que sente, não é?

A voz do primo pareceu um pouco desesperada com isso.

-É claro. – respondeu ofendido, mesmo que não, não conseguia definir porcaria nenhuma perto de Naruto. – O que eu faço com isso?

-Você pesquisa. Vai entender.

E com uma última batidinha em seu ombro ele saiu pelo corredor satisfeito, como se fosse dono da casa.

Sasuke fitou o pergaminho de forma incerta, já que raramente alguma ideia do Shisui acabava muito bem para ele. Da última vez que o primo tentara o ajudar, os dois colocaram abaixo metade da biblioteca Uchiha com um katon acidental. Seu oto-san havia ficado furioso, e deixara os dois presos na cela da delegacia por uma semana até Itachi intervir.

No entanto... já estava ficando paranoico com aquelas sensações estranhas.

Não custava nada tentar. Era um Uchiha, aquilo era algo simples de se fazer certo?

.

.

.

.

Errado.

............................................................

Em algum lugar do país da nuvem, dentro da caverna onde dormia com seu time Anbu, Itachi Uchiha acordou de forma repentina, um arrepio desagradável percorrendo sua espinha.

Ele conhecia aquela sensação, já estava bem familiarizado. Era praticamente um sexto sentido.

Grunhiu baixo, ignorando o olhar curioso da lontra que fazia a vigília.

O que Shisui havia aprontado dessa vez tentando ser útil?

..............................................................

Ao mesmo tempo, em um apartamento do alojamento jounin na vila, Kakashi abria os olhos de onde estava dormindo entre seus dois colegas de time. Obito agarrado no seu lado direito como um coala, Rin com a cabeça em cima do seu peito esparramada.

Ele conhecia aquela sensação que o acordou. Era antiga, desde que começara a ser da guarda Anbu de Naruto, mas que quando recebera o seu time acabara recebendo um upgrade. Hoje ele havia a batizado de ‘detector de decisões ruins do time sete.’

Obito costumava dizer que era quase um jutsu novo, de tão bem desenvolvido e certeiro, e começava a pensar que havia algo relacionado com o sharigan, por conversas que tivera com um sofredor Itachi certa vez.

Deu um grunhido exasperado, um nome bem claro em sua mente.

-S A S U K E.

................................................................

Sasuke não lembrava de um tempo na sua vida sem Naruto por perto.

Sua lembrança mais antiga era quando tinha por volta de dois anos, e os dois estavam brigando por uma kunai de plástico sendo vigiados por Shisui. Lembrava da criança loira correndo ao conseguir finalmente tomar o brinquedo, até tropeçar nas pernas de Shisui que estava sentado no chão e cair de cara na grama.

Lembrava como se fosse ontem a cena, o cabelo dele cheio de folhas, os segundos repentinos de silêncio estarrecido até os olhos azuis se enxerem de lágrimas e ele começar a soluçar de forma tão sentida que Sasuke havia lhe dado a Kunai e feito tudo o que ele queria pelo resto da tarde. Lembrava vagamente de Itachi chegar do treino e ver os dois deitados em cima de Shisui, Naruto fungando enquanto Sasuke dava batidinhas em sua cabeça de consolo e olhava o primo de forma feia.

Desde aquele dia nada mudou. Naruto e ele continuavam brigando por as coisas mais estúpidas, Shisui continuava causando desastres tentando ser útil, e Naruto continuava tendo tudo o que queria de Sasuke se começasse a o olhar com aqueles olhos azuis chorosos dele.

Realmente, aquele havia sido o dia que havia assinado sua sentença eterna de servidão, tinha certeza.

Então, Naruto sempre conseguia o que queria de Sasuke quando o fitava daquela forma, mesmo que morresse sem admitir isso. Não importava a forma assumida, mas de algum jeito quando estava na forma feminina o efeito daquele jutsu de servidão parecia bem mais poderoso.

 _‘Talvez’_  pensava enquanto esvaziava sua carteira pagando o ramen deles  _‘Seja porque fique parecida com tia Kushina, e não se diz não a tia Kushina.’_

Era uma boa teoria. Desde que vira a mulher ruiva pela primeira vez, o rosto bonito e meio arredondado, o cabelo vermelho vivo. Na sua mente infantil era como ver um lindo tomate, e Sasuke amava tomates.

Por alguma razão sua oka-san havia rido por horas quando falara isso quando criança, mas enfim. Nos primeiros anos da sua vida sempre que via a mulher sentia seu peito mais acelerado, e queria fazer tudo por ela. Aguentara por muito tempo Shisui comentando sobre ter um  _imprint_  na melhor amiga da sua oka-san quando menino.

Tinha certeza que era isso que sentia perto de Naruto agora. Ela sorria em sua direção enquanto o deixava mais pobre, e sentia o seu coração acelerado, de forma desenfreada em seu peito.

Lembrando das palavras de Shisui, pegara o pergaminho do bolso e anotara suas observações.

-O que é isso aí, Teme?

Aparentemente quando Naruto estava assim tão próxima, o queixo em seu ombro enquanto tentava ver o que escrevia no balcão, os sintomas cardíacos pioravam. O ar parecia mais rarefeito também, como se algo comprimisse seu peito.

-Pesquisa médica.

-Sério isso? – Ela fez uma cara engraçada. – Não basta a Sakura e a Ino?

-Hum.

Escondeu o pergaminho, fitando os olhos grandes e azuis, a expressão engraçada que deveria ser uma carranca, mas parecia mais um bico estúpido.

Seu coração continuava acelerando.

-Naruto, lute comigo.

-Ham?

-Vamos treinar, idiota.

-Temeeeee, devia ter dito antes! Vou chutar sua bunda.

-Vai sonhando.

Os dois continuavam se bicando no meio da rua até a área de treino.

O pergaminho parecia pesado em seu bolso.

................................................

 ** **Coração acelerado e falta de ar:****   _Coração acelerado e falta de ar, sem motivo aparente podem ser sintomas de doenças cardíacas ou respiratórias, como arritmia, insuficiência cardíaca, bronquite, asma..._

Sasuke fechou o livro médico e olhou para a capa esverdeada.

Certo, aquilo não era nada bom. Nada bom mesmo. Tinha certeza que seu oto-san tinha comentado sobre um primo de sexto grau Toshiro ou algo assim que havia morrido de um problema cardíaco.

Colocou o livro no lugar e foi até o balcão assinar a permissão para acessar o banco de dados, talvez uma pesquisa mais profunda seria uma ideia melhor. Aqueles livros eram velhos demais, tinha certeza.

.........................................................

Havia sido uma péssima ideia.

........................................................

-O que você aprontou?

Shisui devia se sentir ofendido por aquelas serem as primeiras palavras de Itachi depois de duas semanas sem se verem.

-Você me magoa profundamente Itachi. Nenhum abraço, nenhum beijo, nenhum ‘oi Shisui, senti sua falta’.

Itachi o fitou por quase um minuto inteiro parado na porta, procurando algo em seu rosto, como se esperasse uma bomba cair em cima dele ou algo assim.

Até finalmente ceder e entrar no quarto, começando a remover o uniforme Anbu.

-Porque está no meu quarto?

-Seu oto-san me colocou de castigo.

-No meu quarto? – A voz de Itachi era um misto entre exasperado e divertido e algo sofredor que ele havia aprendido no decorrer dos anos. – Shisui, você nem mora aqui. E tem quase trinta anos.

-Você também não mora mais aqui, Itachi. E seu oto-san disse que não me queria longe das vistas dele, por isso estou aqui.

-E isso não tem nada a ver com comer a comida da minha oka-san e infernizar Sasuke?

-...justo. Mas tem mais a ver com ficar perto de você.

Aha! Lá estava o rosto pálido ficando vermelho.

-Itachiiiii. – Shisui o puxou para a cama sob protestos. Ia sujar tudo com lama e sangue da missão. – Você quase não pisa mais no nosso apartamento, Yondaime está te escravizando, seu oto-san está te escravizando, e ninguém nesse clã me entende além de você!

Itachi sabia que quando Shisui dava uma de Octopus não tinha como fugir dele mais, por isso se deu por vencido no abraço, o consolando. Se sentia um pouco culpado agora por não pisar mais em casa com tanta frequência.

Desde que Shisui havia se tornando jounin-sensei os dois não pegavam mais missões juntos, e seu oto-san havia o intimado a voltar para casa para tratar dos assuntos do clã quando estava na vila, então quando não estava no distrito, estava no escritório do Yondaime. Para todos, pelo bem de ser treinado adequadamente para assumir o posto de hokage em alguns anos. Segundo Naruto, seu oto-san estava apenas se aproveitando da mão de obra barata e gratuita.

Então, é, entendia as reclamações de Shisui por não voltar para o apartamento que dividiam. Aceitou o beijo suave que recebia no momento, o mordiscar de leve em sua mandíbula. Ele também sentia falta de Shisui. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia largar logo a Anbu. Eles já tinham Sasuke, Sai e Naruto afinal, não precisavam dele.

-Eu sinto sua falta, e meus alunos são um terror. – Shisui era muito bom em reclamar e beijar ao mesmo tempo pelo menos - Tudo o que eu queria era ser sensei do Naru-chan e do Sasuke, mas Kakashi é um trapaceiro e chegou na frente de mim.

-Shisui, isso aconteceu há dez anos. Sério, o que você aprontou?

-...Nada.

E isso não era nada suspeito?

-Certo...e porque meu oto-san te colocou de castigo?

-Eu não fiz nada demais, ele só fica arranjando desculpa. – Um beijo desceu pelo seu pescoço devagar, a voz baixa em seu ouvido. - Tio Fugaku ainda não me perdoou por ter te deflorado.

Itachi o chutou para fora da cama.

-Vou tomar um banho.

-Eu lavo suas costas!

..................................................................................

Eles saíram do banheiro três horas depois.

Shisui estava bem mais feliz depois disso.

...................................................................................

Então, não era relacionado apenas a forma feminina de Naruto afinal.

Sasuke não conseguia desviar os olhos de Naruto quando ele tirou a camisa depois do treino. Seus olhos pareciam estranhamente fixados nos músculos das costas dele enquanto ele se lavava da sujeira pós-treino no rio. Na forma como o cabelo loiro estava pregado na nuca, ou mesmo o caminho que as gotas de água faziam por seu peito.

Sentiu um calor subir em seu rosto, seu pescoço e seu peito, mesmo que estivesse dentro do rio. E novamente, sentiu a taquicardia. Tocou em seu próprio peito, sentindo seu coração acelerado em sua palma.

-Sasuke?

Aqueles olhos estupidamente azuis o fitaram de forma preocupada.

-Hum?

-Está tudo bem?

-É, claro. Hum...Tenho que ir. Ni-san está em casa, prometi que ia... Fazer algo.

Tinha que sair de perto de Naruto e fazer sua pesquisa com os novos dados que conseguira.

-Itachi-nii chegou? – O rosto do outro se iluminou. – Porque não me contou antes teme! Vou com você.

Naruto era mesmo um bocó que não entendia quando estava sendo dispensado.

Abriu a boca para dizer que era uma reunião familiar apenas, mas ao fitar o sorriso animado do outro não conseguia fazer isso.

-É, vamos.

...................................................................

_Observações do dia:_

_Calor súbito e sem motivo, seguido de leve tontura._

_Taquicardia ainda presente._

_Suspeitas: Problema cardíaco._

_Pesquisar mais sobre primo Toshiro._

.............................................................................

Naruto era uma figura presente em sua família desde que havia vindo ao mundo. Itachi havia visto seus primeiros passos, estava lá quando ele comeu o primeiro ramen e sabia que sua primeira palavra havia sido ‘Sas’ o que era incrivelmente fofo, e motivo de reclamação até hoje do yondaime e da esposa.

Ele crescera com Naruto e Sasuke o seguindo para todo canto, agarrados em suas pernas quando estava em casa, os dois pares de olhos gigantes o fitando com a mais pura adoração. Ainda tinha o conjunto de shurikens coloridas que os dois haviam feito na academia para ele, e os diploma assinados de ‘melhor ninja’ e de ‘melhor ninja depois do yondaime e da oka-san’ pendurados na sua parede, que lhe rendera vários olhares sujos de Kakashi e Obito por muito tempo.

De verdade, ele havia sido um dos primeiros a notar que Naruto se identificava com os dois gêneros de forma frequente, então ele tinha plena confiança que o conhecia tanto quanto conhecia Sasuke.

Por isso ele era confiante no que dizia.

-Eles são um desastre.

Shisui riu de forma disfarçada, já que Mikoto era contra baderna na hora do jantar. Os dois fitavam Sasuke e Naruto do outro lado da mesa, observando o comportamento deles com afinco. Era como ver um dorama. No momento Sasuke brigava por alguma coisa que o outro fazia, enquanto colocava mais comida no prato dele, limpava a boca dele com o guardanapo de forma distraída. Ninguém nem mesmo piscava com aquele comportamento. E tinha certeza que havia visto Naruto esfriando a sopa de Sasuke com um jutsu fuuton para ele não se queimar.

-Você diz isso. – Shisui sussurrou. –Justo você. Eu tive que tirar minha roupa para você entender, e ainda pensou que era um genjutsu.

Itachi sentiu seu rosto esquentar e se engasgou.

-Itachi, querido?

-Tudo bem oka-san. Não foi nada.

-Você fez o sinal de mãos. – Shisui continuou em voz baixa, a cara muito séria enquanto Fugaku os olhava de forma desconfiava do outro lado da mesa. – E disse  _kai_.

-Eu te odeio as vezes.

Shisui sorriu largo: - Mas me ama mais.

Não tinha como negar isso.

.......................

Não era como se Naruto fosse uma donzela e precisasse ser escoltado até em casa. Ele era um dos ninjas mais fortes da vila, um batalhão de um ninja só. Sasuke lembrava de um tempo em que houveram atentados contra a vida dele, por ele ser filho de quem era, mas isso não acontecia mais há anos.

O mais grave havia sido quando eles tinham cinco anos, e Naruto havia sido levado da vila. Fora um momento assustador, e nos dias que se seguiram Sasuke pensou que iria enlouquecer. Ninguém lhe contava nada, apenas sabia que oto-san estava no meio das buscas. Naruto havia voltado sete dias depois nos braços de Obito, Kakashi e Rin logo atrás cobertos de sangue e com uma expressão assassina no rosto que nunca havia visto antes. Os dias que se seguiram foram ainda mais tensos, com uma ameaça de uma nova guerra.

Sasuke, claro, só soube de todos os detalhes do que havia acontecido anos depois. Haviam sequestrado o filho do hokage, e selado forçosamente a bijuu de duas caudas nele, com a intenção de o soltar e causar destruição na vila. Por sorte Yondaime e Jiraya haviam dado um jeito no selo e o mantido estável.

No fim a folha havia acabado forçando um acordo de paz em outra vila e com dois jinchuuriki, e nenhuma vila ousava reclamar de equilíbrio de poder. Yondaime hokage e a jinchuuriki da kyuubi eram assustadores, realmente.

E Naruto havia puxado bem aos dois.

Hoje em dia, a escolta Anbu nas sombras era mais por Yondaime ser um paranoico, possessivo e super protetor do que por Naruto precisar realmente de ajuda. Naruto era capitão de um esquadrão Anbu, pupilo de um dos  _Sennin_ s, herdeiro do clã Uzumaki, e tinha total controle como jinchuuriki. E se não bastasse tudo isso, ele tinha o jutsu mais poderoso de todos, segundo Sakura:  _Talk no jutsu._

Alguns minutos de discurso daquele idiota e um inimigo podia declarar servidão eterna a vila de folha. Sasuke já vira isso.

Ele não precisava de escolta para casa.

E ainda assim, lá estava Sasuke. Bastara um olhar feio da sua oka-san que ele havia acompanhado o dobe prontamente. Fingindo que não iria fazer isso de qualquer forma.

As ruas estavam calmas, dentro e fora do distrito. Naruto havia insistido em irem calmamente e aproveitar a noite. Sasuke culparia totalmente Shisui por aquela sua vontade de observar tanto Naruto no momento. Os cabelos dele sem a bandana caiam por sua testa, quase em cima dos seus olhos. O perfil dele era suave fitando a lua enquanto caminhava, os braços atrás do pescoço em uma pose despreocupada. A veste escura e simples jounin que ele usava quando na vila já há alguns anos lhe caia muito bem, mesmo que ainda visse um laranja ou outro nos detalhes. Não seria Naruto se não fosse assim.

Naruto havia crescido, odiava admitir que ele tinha uns centímetros a mais que ele. Enquanto como garota Naruto era bem mais baixo e parecia muito com a sua oka-san, assim ele lembrava bastante o yondaime, exceto por alguns traços do rosto. A boca era mais larga, os olhos maiores e de um azul mais brilhante, a mandíbula mais suave.

_“Dobe fica bonito de qualquer forma, isso é ridículo.”_

Sentiu aquele mesmo calor estranho com esse pensamento repentino. Desviou de imediato os olhos paras os pés, colocando as mãos no bolso e tocando no pergaminho ali. Cada vez que pensava ou olhava Naruto se sentia mais estranho ainda.

Culpava Shisui. Totalmente.

-Eu ouvi umas conversas.

A voz mais aguda teria o feito pular se já estivesse tão acostumado com as mudanças repentinas de Naruto. Olhou para o lado, e para baixo, e lá estava os longos cabelos loiros e o rosto travesso e delicado o fitando. A pose não havia mudado nada. A infeliz nem precisava mais de um sinal para se transformar, o que era impressionante.

-Conversas?

Ela assentiu seriamente.

-Oto-san vai logo fazer o anúncio sobre Itachi.

-Está triste por isso? – perguntou sarrista, sentindo orgulho inflar seu peito. – Sempre disse que era você que ia tomar o chapéu do seu oto-san.

Ela ficou com o rosto vermelho, e então inflou as bochechas.

-Calado, teme. Eu tinha seis anos.

-Doze.

-Que seja. Eu só tenho que tomar do Itachi-nii daqui uns anos. Vou deixar ele esquentar a cadeira para mim. – A expressão dela mudou do bico, para um sorriso genuíno. – Itachi-nii é incrível mesmo, né?

-Eu sou mais incrível que ele.

Não sabia de onde aquilo tinha vindo, mas oh. Enfim. Naruto também pareceu surpresa, mas então deu uma pequena risada.

-Claro que é, Sas. Não esperava menos da futura mão direito da melhor hokage que esse mundo ninja vai ver! – Ela ergueu um braço para o céu. – Que o mundo ninja nos aguarde!

Sasuke tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar um pequeno sorriso com isso. Naruto sorrindo assim em sua direção lhe dava uma sensação estranha no estomago.

E então ela pegou sua mão de surpresa e o puxou no meio da rua em direção a algo que havia lhe chamado atenção. Sasuke nem mesmo viu o que era. Estava ocupado demais tentando não pirar ao sentir sua mão começar a suar de imediato, sua boca ficando seca de forma repentina.

-Sakura-chan! Sai! Ino-chan!

-Hein! Naruto! Sasuke!

Naruto não largou sua mão.

.............................................................................

_Observações do dia:_

_Sudorose nas mãos, xerostomia sem causa definida, sensação de vazio no estomago._

_Os sintomas juntos são apontados como ansiedade. Ansiedade junto com coração acelerado e falta de ar apontam síndrome do pânico._

_Síndrome do pânico pode ser causado por estresse pós-traumático._

_Preciso marcar uma visita com o conselheiro, de novo. Talvez diminuir o número de missões seja uma boa ideia._

_Por que associado com Naruto? Teria que começar a evitar Naruto?_

_Ainda preciso saber do primo Toshiro._

..............................................................................

Sasuke sabia que tinha sorte que estavam em recesso forçado por yondaime das missões depois do que havia acontecido na última.

O-evento-que-não-será-nomeado pelo menos servira para terem um descanso. E geralmente Sasuke seria o primeiro a reclamar sobre isso, mas não agora, que nem conseguia dormir direito há dias.

Tudo o que pensava era no rosto de Naruto na luz da lua, naquela gota de água descendo pelas costas dele no rio, no sorriso dele quando treinava, em como ele parecia mortal derrotando um inimigo na sua veste Anbu. Ele pensava na risada dele, ou em como o cabelo loiro ficava bom curto ou longo, e em como gostava de trançar o cabelo de Naruto como havia feito tantas vezes.

Ele pensava no rosto em suas duas formas, comparada e estudando as diferenças.

Ele pensava e pensava e não conseguia dormir.

Pegou o pergaminho e anotou insônia nos sintomas.

Será que primo Toshiro havia tido insônia antes de morrer também?

...........................................

-Há algo de errado com Sasuke.

-O que quer dizer?

Itachi franziu o cenho, fitando o irmão que suspirava olhando uma kunai na mão no quintal. Shisui o puxou para mais perto, os dois sentados na varanda dos fundos.

Era uma prova de anos de convivência que Itachi apenas aceitou o abraço sufocante sem reclamar.

Ele até mesmo gostava, principalmente quando Shisui mexia assim em seu cabelo, os dedos massageando sua nuca.

-Hum... – Suspirou de forma satisfeita, ignorando a risada baixa de Shisui com isso. - Primeiro, Naruto não está aqui. É estranho.

-Naruto está treinando com Kushina-san hoje.

-Mesmo assim, ele estaria lá. E segundo ele parece não ter dormido bem nos últimos dias, e hoje fica só suspirando e distraído.

-Ah, está tudo bem Tachi! Ele só deve estar pensando nos sentimentos dele.

Itachi ficou tenso no abraço, os olhos escuros o fitando o rosto de Shisui sobre o ombro.

-Shisui, me diga que não tentou ajudar.

-Hum...defina ajudar.

-S H I S U I.

...................................................................................

_Observações do dia:_

_Insônia também pode ser causado por ansiedade._

_Foco no fato de que todos os sintomas estão envolvidos com Naruto. Talvez seja o efeito de algum jutsu?_

_Nenhum jutsu no histórico com todos os sintomas._

_Teste: ficar longe de Naruto e ver se há alguma melhora._

_Objetivo: ver relação de causa e feito._

_Caso positivo: procurar ajuda médica._

..........................................................................................

Obito não era um Uchiha convencional, e isso era meio óbvio. Rin costumava comentar sobre a falta de  _Uchihaness_  nele e em Shisui. Os dois pareciam uma disparidade do clã. Eles realmente conseguiam entender sentimentos sem que eles precisassem bater na sua cara, davam os melhores abraços, sorriam mostrando os dentes sem parecerem maníacos e respondiam com mais de uma palavra quando questionados.

-Talvez. – Rin ponderava de forma sarrista. – Com o olho que você passou para Kakashi foi todo com a constipação emocional da sua genética.

O que, mesmo sendo uma piada, para ele fazia todo sentido.

Então é, Obito não era muito Uchiha, exceto por toda a parte de amar de forma incondicional e meio possessiva todo mundo que adotava em sua vida. Rin e Kakashi eram o alvo principal. Não só porque os três moravam juntos, faziam sexo selvagem e queria pular em cima deles dois sempre que os via, mas porque Obito realmente amava aqueles dois com todo o seu coração.

Esse amor incluía a pequena família Uzumaki-Namikaze, que a bem dizer eram mais sua família do que qualquer um do clã Uchiha.

O que incluía Naruto desde a primeira vez em que ele o olhara por sobre o ombro do seu oto-san e lhe dera um pequeno e tímido aceno mortal. Obito mataria e matara por aquele ser feito de pura luz e ‘não me olhe assim Bakashi, Naruto é puro e inocente sim’.

Obito era o ni-san favorito, não importava o que Kashi e Itachi dissessem, não importava o que Shisui insinuasse, ele era o favorito de Naruto. Naquela batalha de sharingan em específico ele ganhava de forma majestosa.

E por isso ao o ver tão para baixo sentado na ponte ele tinha que deixar seu time plantado e ir o consolar, porque era isso que Obito fazia de melhor, ajudar pessoas.

-Naru-chan? – Aqueles olhos azuis inocentes o fitavam, a expressão dele parecia um pouco mal-humorada. – O que aconteceu?

-Sas...Teme disse que ia treinar comigo, mas ele não apareceu.

Obito iria matar o primo.

-Já foi na casa dele?

Um aceno triste.

-Ele anda tão estranho esses dias, ni-san.

Seu coração parecia inflar no peito quando ouvia esse ni-san.

-Eu tenho certeza que não é nada, e logo ele aparece.

Podia dizer qualquer coisa do primo, mas isso era uma verdade.

-Enquanto isso, eu treino com você Naru-chan!

-Okay!

Obito tinha a sensação que estava esquecendo algo, mas...não devia ser nada demais.

.............................................................................

-Obito-sensei se atrasou de novo.

..............................................................................

_Observações do dia:_

_Um dia de separação._

_Distância da causa levou ao aumento da ansiedade._

...............................................................................

Sasuke estava evitando Naruto, testando sua teoria.

Até agora tudo o que havia conseguido era se sentir mal por ter furado com o dobe.

Mas claro que Kami não tinha piedade dele, por isso a primeira cara com quem bateu ao sair do templo Uchiha onde meditava fora Naruto.

Se fosse só a cara teria sido fácil.

Era uma prova do quanto estava mal e distraído, a enfermidade com certeza avançando, que não havia sentindo a presença do chakra já conhecido, ainda mais se ela estava treinando por perto.

Em segundos estava no chão com Naruto em cima dele.

Obito vinha logo atrás, saltando de alguns arbustos com os olhos arregalados na cena.

A roupa dela tinha se rasgado durante o treino em várias partes, a parte superior no momento apenas coberta por faixas de contenção dos seios. O cabelo estava solto e bagunçado, o rosto vermelho e suado, os olhos azuis arregalados em seu rosto, um sorriso vencedor nos lábios.

-Te peguei, Teme.

Sasuke sentiu seu rosto molhado antes mesmo dos olhos dela se arregalarem de susto. Sua cabeça pareceu dar pane, seu corpo paralisar. Uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo inteiro em cada parte que ela tocava, os sons ao redor mais distantes.

Por sorte Obito a puxou dele gritando algo sobre ‘inocência’.

-Sas! Seu nariz...tá sangrando?

Isso não era nada bom. Problemas cardíacos causavam isso? Primo Toshiro havia sentido isso antes de morrer?

Limpou o nariz, saindo da paralisia. O que provava que Naruto tinha algo a ver com isso.

-Naruto, é melhor ficarmos um tempo longe.

-O que?

A voz dela saiu tão vulnerável, que nem mesmo ousou olhar para cima.

-Sasuke. – Obito também parecia surpreso, um pouco zangado. – Se você a fizer chorar eu juro que eu...

Sasuke não ouviu o resto e já estava fugindo.

...............................................................................

Sakura era uma mulher e tanto.

Não havia nascido em nenhum clã, e ainda assim chegado ao topo na cadeia alimentar. Pupila da Sennin da cura, chefe do hospital aos 22 anos, e considerada a melhor kunoichi da sua geração. Hoje ela tinha suas próprias pupilas, e renome fora da vila.

Ela tinha seu próprio apartamento perto do hospital, e mesmo com os turnos malucos, vivia uma vida boa e confortável, e havia conseguida providenciar o mesmo aos pais.

Sakura estava tendo o tempo da sua vida.

Tudo o que faltava para ser perfeito era ela conseguir transar com alguém sem ser atrapalhada. Era um pedido simples até. Ela se considerava de boa aparência, tinha aprendido uma coisa ou outra com Ino ao longo dos anos, e realmente não se importava se fosse homem ou mulher.

E ali estava ela, finalmente tendo conseguido seduzir a princesa Hyuuga, já conseguia sentir os sinos tocando a sua música majestosa...

-Sakura-chaaaan

E os sinos despencaram no chão.

-Que porra, Naruto!

Hinata deu um grito e jogou o lençol nela a tempo de a cobrir dos olhos azuis espantados. Naruto havia saltado por sua janela, que tinha certeza que havia trancado e selado justamente por seu time sempre fazer isso.

Estava pronta para dar um soco quando viu a aparência dele.

Bem, dela.

Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados, a roupa – o pouco da roupa inteira pelo menos - suja do treino e suada, e os olhos desesperados e chorosos.

-Aconteceu algo?

Hinata tirou a cabeça que escondia do lençol, o rosto ainda muito vermelho, mas os olhos também fitavam a garota loira de forma preocupada.

Naruto começou a soluçar a meio caminho de se jogar em cima dela.

E Sakura, bem, ela não se incomodava de ter Naruto em seus braços, não importava a forma. Ela tinha os companheiros de time mais quentes de Konoha, pena que eram um desastre emocional que queria passar longe.

A sua saúde mental vinha antes do sonho de fazer um sanduiche de Sakura com pão Namikaze-Uzumaki e Uchiha.

Kami, Ino havia a corrompido tanto.

-S.sasuke! T.tá me evitando! Tem algo de errado com ele, Sakura-chan!

Oh, céus.

-Errado como? Senta aqui, Naru.

Hinata devidamente vestida – e se ela tirava as roupas na velocidade em que vestia Sakura era uma sortuda – passava a mão calmante nos cabelos do desastre loiro soluçante entre as duas.

-Ele...ele fica todo vermelho de repente, e faz umas caras estranhas, e fica anotando tudo no pergaminho, e...e disse que era melhor a gente ficar um tempo longe.

Oh Kami. Esses dois eram piores do que imaginava. Bem piores.

Sakura passara a tarde consolando Naruto com Hinata, e quando finalmente a mandou embora mais calma, já estava na hora do seu plantão.

Sem princesa Hyuuga para Sakura, mais uma vez.

....................................

Havia algo de errado com Naruto.

Ele estava calado, o rosto abatido, e havia comido só três pratos de ramen.

Agora ele estava deitado no sofá da sala, ouvindo a coleção de músicas mais tristes que tinha na casa enquanto fitava o teto, murmurando as letras de forma sentida.

Minato sentia que seu coração se partia em mil pedaços vendo aqueles olhos azuis tão perdidos.

-Kushina. Será que ele está triste por causa da nomeação do Itachi?

Por alguma razão sua mulher revirou os olhos com isso, os dois lavando a louça juntos.

Minato estava feliz em passar o chapéu para frente. Mesmo que fosse mais jovem do que o hokage anterior quando ele se aposentou, havia passado por uma guerra, evitado outra, e estabilizado a vila. Se sentia pronto para se aposentar e passar mais tempo em casa com sua Kushina e ajudar Naruto.

E confiava em Itachi. O garoto praticamente tinha hokage escrito na testa, e havia lutado muito com o conselho até conseguir aquilo.

-Não é esse Uchiha que está causando essa fossa, Minato.

-Não é esse Uchiha que...oh. Oh. – Minato quase derrubou o prato. – Você acha que eles...Kushina, cadê minha kunai.

A mulher cruel havia apenas começado a rir. Estava falando muito sério. Se aquele garoto achava que podia machucar Naruto estava muito enganado. Não importava que houvesse o criado debaixo daquele teto.

-Deixa de besteira Minato, vai ficar tudo bem.

Era bom mesmo.

...................................

Sasuke fechou a barra de buscas do banco de dados, os olhos arregalados na tela depois de colocar todos os sintomas.

‘Oh, isso não é nada bom.’

.................................................

_Observações de dia:_

_Sangramentos nasais, paralisia, perda de audição, sensação de choques pelo corpo._

_Pesquisa levou a possível tumor cerebral em estágio avançado._

.........................................................

Fugaku tinha a total noção que seus filhos eram estranhos.

Itachi era uma alma velha e boa demais para esse mundo, mesmo com tantos anos no terrível mundo shinobi, ele nunca havia perdido isso.

Tinha certeza que ele seria o melhor Hokage que Konoha já tinha visto.

Se ele conseguia aguentar Shisui sem perder a paciência, ele conseguia fazer qualquer milagre.

E Sasuke...bem. Sasuke era o ninja mais forte da geração dele, e não tinha dúvidas que ele superaria qualquer Uchiha um dia. Ele era teimoso e engenhoso.

E também um total desastre.

Ele conseguia ser pior do que ele para entender sentimentos, e o demônio ruivo da mulher de Minato tivera que o trancar em um armário selado com Mikoto para ele entender o que sentia por ela.

Sasuke era estranho em outras formas. Ele estava sempre atrás do filho do demônio ruivo desde criança, era como se os dois não pudessem viver longe um do outro. Não era que ele não gostasse do filho do Minato, mesmo que ele parecesse tanto com aquele demônio que sua Mikoto tinha como melhor amiga.

Era difícil não se apegar a alguém que não sai da sua casa. Se havia se apegado até a Shisui, nada era impossível.

O problema é que se Sasuke estava mais estranho que o normal, tinha certeza que a culpa era do filho do hokage.

-O que ele está fazendo Mikoto?

-Escrevendo cartas.

A mulher parecia tão calma.

-Mas  _porquê?_

-Tenho certeza que vamos descobrir logo, meu bem.

Fugaku continuou de olho no filho, que parecia concentrado.

-Eu tenho certeza que tem algo a ver com aquele garoto, Mikoto.

-Oh, eu não tenho dúvidas que isso é sobre Naru-chan querido. Eles são apaixonados um pelo outro, afinal.

-Eles são  _o quê?_

Mikoto teve a ousadia de rir como se ele tivesse dito algo muito engraçado.

E aquilo...explicava muita coisa.

Primeiro Shisui, e agora a cria do demônio ruivo.

Seus filhos sabiam escolher como ninguém.

........................................................

Sasuke sabia o que tinha que fazer, todos os sintomas batiam.

Claro que ele teria que ir no médico ter o diagnóstico oficial, mas ele sabia que não estava errado. Ele nunca estava errado!

Ele já havia escrito suas cartas de despedida, suas recomendações, caso não houvesse tratamento. Havia lido que haviam casos em que nem o melhor médico-ninja podia fazer nada.

Teria que falar com Naruto também.

Toda aquela proximidade da morte havia lhe dado a perspectiva de que sentiria falta demais de seu dobe.

Tinha que deixar Naruto preparado. Iria conversar com todos, mesmo que odiasse as confraternizações que Naruto o obrigava a ir. Teria que deixar todos a par que teriam que cuidar do idiota.

..............................................................

-Você é um idiota.

-Itachi! Que absurdo.

-Você disse para Sasuke anotar o que sentia. Sasuke!

-...Pensando por esse lado.

Shisui ousou rir do desastre que havia causado. Seu oto-san havia lhe avisado que Sasuke estava estranho quando havia ido a delegacia, e haviam lhe avisado que seu irmãozinho havia sido um rosto assíduo na biblioteca do hospital nos últimos dias.

\- Ele tem a síndrome Uchiha. – Shisui continuava estranhamente divertido, os dois sentados na mesa da recepção da torre distribuindo missões.

Havia entregue seu posto na Anbu dias atrás, finalmente.

Yondaime já havia o avisado do dia da cerimônia.

-Síndrome Uchiha?

-Cabelo maravilhoso, constipados emocionalmente, doentes possessivos, entendem tudo ao pé da letra e vicio na palavra ‘hum’.

Pior que se encaixava.

-Fora a síndrome, o pessoal comenta também que não existem heteros no clã Uchiha.

Só tinha fofoqueiro em Konoha pelo jeito.

-Meus pais são.

-Certeza? Eu ouvi umas histórias sabe...

Itachi não queria nem pensar nisso.

-Depois de terminar aqui, você vai encontrar Sasuke, e você vai desfazer essa burrada.

-Sim, meu hokage.

E lá vem aquele sorriso. Shisui era um idiota.

..................................

Mas era seu idiota.

...................................

Hinata veio lhe trazer bolinhos de arroz durante seu horário do lanche, e Sakura estava totalmente apaixonada. Ela até mesmo iria esquecer das escapadas que tinha com Ino e Sai se pudesse colocar as garras nessa Hyuuga.

Ino ia ter que desistir do sanduiche de Sakura, ela entenderia. Tudo pelo amor.

Então ela havia começado a segunda tentativa quando ela havia vindo lhe ver depois do plantão.

Hinata tinha a pele tão macia, e realmente era verdade que os Hyuuga ativavam o byakugan quando estavam excitados.

_The game is on._

-Sakura.

_The game is off._

-Eu juro por kami...!

Dessa vez a própria Hinata se enterrou nos lençóis.

Sakura estava ocupada demais tentando fazer panqueca de Uchiha.

................................

-Você acha que está morrendo?

Hinata ainda estava muito vermelha, ainda assim ela estava fazendo o chá, e ignorando a parede do quarto destruída lá em cima. Sakura a achava ainda mais perfeita. Ignorar a insanidade de seus colegas de time era importante para ficar por perto dela.

Anko sempre dizia isso.

Pensando bem talvez tenha sido Anko que tenha a estragado como ser humano, e não Ino.

E Sasuke ia pagar aquela parede. Ele era rico afinal.

-É uma possibilidade. Claro, eu só observei os sintomas há algum tempo, e fiz uma breve pesquisa, mas o que encontrei é preocupante.

Sasuke parecia sério e sóbrio. Então sabia que era realmente algo importante.

Suas mãos já brilhavam com chakra e começou um exame inicial. Teria que o levar ao hospital.

-E como chegou a essa conclusão? – Perguntou de forma profissional.

Ele tirou algo do bolso. Um pergaminho.

O pegou confusa, não achando nada de errado nele, além do cansaço.

Quando começou a ler ficou incrédula, então irritada, e divertida. E exasperada.

-Eu vejo...Sasuke, quem lhe deu a ideia disso?

-Shisui.

Claro que seria Shisui.

\- Podemos fazer um exame mais aprofundado no hospital se quiser, mas eu já tenho uma ideia do que você tem. E não, você não está morrendo, a não ser que idiotice seja letal.

Estava imune a olhares mortais de Uchihas há muito tempo. Sakura tinha certeza que estava imune a qualquer olhar mortal depois de ter que tratar de Fugaku Uchiha várias vezes.

Sakura o fitou. E fitou mais um pouco. Por que era sempre ela que tinha que lidar com aqueles dois? Ou melhor, com todos eles? Seu time era terrível. Ela os amava, até mesmo os agregados do seu time, mas eles eram terríveis.

-Sasuke, isso que você está sentindo significa que você está apaixonado.

Sasuke piscou lentamente. Sakura tinha certeza que havia ouvido uma risada abafada de Hinata da cozinha.

-Apaixonado?

Oh, kami lhe ajudasse.

-É Sasuke, apaixonado. Quando duas pessoas gostam uma da outra mais do que como amigas e tudo mais.

-Por Naruto?

-O próprio. Ou própria. Pelo o que li aqui, tanto faz para você.

-Apaixonado por Naruto?

Sua sobrancelha tremeu. Queria tanto socar Sasuke, mas tinha que ser uma amiga nessa hora, mesmo que eles atrapalhassem sua foda.

-É, você quer ele pelado na sua cama para fazer coisinhas.

Hinata derrubou algo na cozinha de forma barulhenta.

-Ou então só segurar a mão dele e o abraçar e proteger de todo o mal do mundo, eu não sei como sua mente funciona, você é o estranho. Agora vai. Me deixa em paz. E durma direito, esperando vocês para o check up depois de se resolverem. E se fizer Naruto chorar de novo vou soltar Rin-senpai em você.

Ele ainda parecia paralisado no lugar.

-VAI SASUKE, EU JURO POR KAMI...e ele sumiu. Ótimo. Quero colocar minhas mãos no pescoço do Shisui.

Mas primeiro, as coisas mais importantes:

-Hinata, vamos para seu apartamento?

........................................................

Sasuke encontrou Naruto na ponte onde sempre faziam as reuniões de time quando genin. Ele parecia tão amuado balançando os pés na água, que sentiu seu coração se comprimir.

Ele havia causado isso.

Sabia que ele havia o notado, e ainda assim ele estava o ignorando. Mesmo quando sentou ao lado dele.

E que visão eles faziam. Dois dos ninjas mais fortes de Konoha sentado na ponte jogando pedras na água de forma deprimente.

-Pensei que queria ficar longe de mim.

Oh, droga. A voz dele estava tão triste. Sasuke olhou a bandana amarrada no pescoço, as roupas escuras e o cansaço ali. Naruto nunca parecia cansado.

-Eu estou doente, Naruto.

Os olhos azuis saíram da água e se fixaram nos seus com espanto. Os viu se enxerem de lágrimas, os lábios começarem a tremer e tratou de continuar antes que causasse um desastre.

Ou Obito surgisse do nada e tentasse o matar.

Ou pior, o próprio yondaime.

Se ele não se jogasse da ponte por fazer Naruto chorar primeiro.

-Minha doença se chama amor.

A expressão chorosa foi substituída por confusão, mas mesmo assim as lágrimas caíram. Sasuke suspirou e as limpou com os dedos de uma das mãos, os dois agora se fitando totalmente.

-E ela é causada por você. Diretamente.

Ele viu no momento em que Naruto entendeu. Bem mais rápido que ele também. Talvez os Uchihas realmente tivessem um problema.

-Ah. – O rosto dele ficou vermelho, uma cor linda nas bochechas. E então ele sorriu, um sorriso tímido, raro nele. – Eu não posso te curar, Sasuke. Mas eu posso ajudar nos sintomas.

Sorriu de lado, notando os olhos dele ficando mais travessos ao dizer isso.

-E como vai fazer isso, dobe?

As mãos dele tocaram seu rosto, o puxando em sua direção.

Quando os lábios-  _finalmente! -_  se encontraram, seu coração acelerou tanto que pensou no primo Toshiro, e que era ali que morria.

Foi um beijo suave, e rápido, que acabou logo.

Sasuke sobreviveu, ainda bem.

-Assim, melhor?

-Não, bem pior. Muito pior. Tem que praticar mais. Agora mesmo.

Aquela risada de Naruto com certeza era sua razão de estar vivo.

.............................................

A cerimônia havia passado, o primeiro hokage Uchiha havia sido coroado. Todos os times haviam se reunido, claro, para comemorar.

Então não era surpresa nenhuma que Sasuke e Tenten estivessem se escondendo em um canto mais afastado do gramado tomando bebida alcoólica em plena luz do dia. Kakashi, Obito e Gai estava disputando alguma coisa, Sakura estava molestando Hinata publicamente, Rock Lee estava sendo...Lee. E com Naruto o encorajando. Como se encoraja alguém que já nasceu encorajado até demais era um mistério.

Sasuke se sentia cansado só de olhar para eles dois.

Os outros estavam apenas sendo barulhentos como de costume.

Exceto por Shikamaru que estava dormindo por algum lugar perto.

Melhor geração de shinobi? Sasuke nessas horas não sabia como aquela vila continuava de pé.

-Então, você e Naruto finalmente estão se pegando?

-É um acontecimento recente.

-Aham. – Tenten resmungou algo sobre ‘apostas’ que preferia não saber. – Sabe, eu acho que não existe nenhum shinobi hetero nessa vila.

-Você e o Hyuuga...

\- Eu queria a Hinata com a gente, mas Haruno passou na nossa frente. – Sasuke a olhou de forma aturdida. - É complicado.

Isso ele conseguia entender.

-E Lee  _tá_  com o cara da Areia.

-O filho do kazekage?

-Conhece?

-Ele tinha um imprint em Naru, era tão irritante.

-Ah sim. Eu não me incomodo com ele. – Sasuke não se surpreendia. Pelas conversas bêbadas dos dois sabia que o jogo favorito de Tenten e do Hyuuga era o de intimidação, então claro que quanto mais perigoso melhor para ela. - Queria que ele trouxesse a irmã por essas bandas, ela é tão badass.

-Pensei que ela estava com o Nara?

Sasuke não era fofoqueiro, de jeito nenhum.

-Está sim. Eu perco o foco em quem está com quem entre os times as vezes. – Tenten continuou. – Viva o amor, abaixo a monogamia.

Os dois brindaram.

-Eu não vou dividir Naruto com ninguém.

-Egoísta.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo mais sentiu o chakra conhecido. E mesmo que tivesse 22 anos, fosse da Anbu e um ninja poderoso, escondeu a bebida da sua oka-san.

Era difícil perder o hábito.

-Sasuke!

Sua oka-san estava assustadora em uniforme shinobi, como sempre. Ela havia tido que sair da cerimonia mais cedo para interrogar alguém a pedido de Ibiki.

Ele preferia esquecer as vezes com o que sua oka-san, sua doce oka-san trabalhava. Memória seletiva era maravilhoso. Ao contrário de Naruto, que amava ter os dois pais marcados como ‘correr ao serem avistados’ no bingo book.

Naruto era um sádico.

-Uchiha-san. – Tenten sorriu de forma cândida, também tendo escondido a bebida. – Tem um pouquinho de sangue aqui.

Ela apontou para a bochecha e sua oka-san corou.

-Oh, obrigada querida.

Nope. Sasuke não viu nada.

-O que fazem aqui, escondidos?

-Os outros parecem muito...energéticos.

Sua oka-san fez um rosto de entendimento. Afinal Kushina-san já estava no meio da baderna, Naruto pendurado nela como um coala, apesar da enorme diferença de tamanho.

Pelo menos yondaime não estava ali, aquela havia sido uma conversa assustadora quando anunciaram o namoro que não queria nunca repetir. E ainda não tinha passado por Kakashi, por Obito, e pior, por Rin.

E aí teria ainda Jiraya, e aqueles três demônios que ele tinha ensinado, o que incluía o kage de Ame.

Sasuke não estava ansioso por aquilo.

Naruto tinha sorte por Uchihas só amarem uma pessoa. Sasuke é que tinha azar de escolher justo o partido mais bem protegido de todas as vilas.

Falando em azar.

-Oka-san.

-Hum?

-Do que o primo Toshiro morreu, mesmo?

Sua oka-san pareceu muito surpresa com a pergunta, mas preferindo não perguntar a razão para manter sua sanidade.

Ela era uma mulher sábia, afinal.

-Ele tropeçou na ponte por estar bêbado e se afogou no rio Naka, meu bem.

Sasuke derramou o sakê na grama e jogou a taça longe.

..............................................................

-Eu disse que tudo acabaria bem, Tachi!

-Sasuke fez cartas de despedida.

-Muito lindas por sinal, eu li a minha. Fiquei emocionado!

-Shisui...

-Sim, Godaime hokage-sama?

-Eu não sei o que fazer com você, às vezes.

-O que quiser.

Itachi riu baixo, olhando Konoha de cima da torre. As vestes voando ao vento, o chapéu pesado em sua cabeça. Em alguns dias, ele teria seu rosto no monte.

E a responsabilidade da vila em suas costas desde já.

-Fique ao meu lado. – falou sério. – Como shinobi, e como a pessoa em que mais confio, Shisui.

E como a pessoa que eu amo.

As palavras não saíram, mas Shisui pareceu as entender bem, como sempre.

Ele sempre o entendia sem precisar falar.

-Para todo o sempre, Itachi.

Nessas horas Itachi tinha a certeza que tudo ficaria bem.

.................................................

****Notas finais** **

_Hiya!_

_Espero que tenham gostando desse canon divergence, incluindo a bagunça._

_E sim, eu passo muito tempo no tumbrl, eu vejo muita fanart, estou estudando para minha tese, e acabo pesquisando muita doença e pensando que vou morrer._

_Tive ideia para essa estória ao ter uma dor de cabeça e depois de meia-hora de pesquisa pensar por dias que estava com um tumor na hipófise._

****_Canon divergence:_ ** ** _Obito foi salvo da caverna por Minato e retornou a vila. Madara assim teve seus planos frustrados. Sem ataque da Kyuubi, sem culpa para cima do clã Uchiha, Minato vivo para resolver as tretas de forma mais saudável que Sarutobi. Gosto de pensar que ele chutou os velhos do conselho e mudou tudo._

****_Nagato, Konan e Yahiko:_ ** ** _Ele resolveu a bagunça em Ame também, e Nagato acabou se tornando um kage por isso. Então, Yahiko vivo, tudo na paz por lá._

****_Naruto junchuuriki do Sanbi:_ ** ** _Lembra do sequestro da Rin? Isso aqui aconteceu um pouco mais tarde, e eles resolveram ser mais idiotas e levar o filho do hokage. O sanbi foi selado em Naruto, mas o plano foi frustrado por Minato e Jiraya poderem estabilizar o selo. Konoha tem dois jinchuurikis, me culpem!_

_O resto deixo a cabo da imaginação de vocês._

****_Poliamor:_ ** ** _Eu tenho um fraco por relação de poliamor entre os times, então todo mundo se pegando é meu sonho._

****_Naruto genderfluid:_ ** ** _Eu sempre quis escrever algo sobre o Naruto sempre estar fazendo o jutsu de transformação em menina, e sempre ficar tão confortável. Então, aqui, ele de cedo começou a se identificar com os dois gêneros, e quando aprendeu o jutsu passou livremente a mudar entre as duas formas sempre que se sentia mais como um cara ou uma garota. Para Sasuke sempre foi muito natural, Naruto era Naruto. Os outros foram notando aos poucos._

****_Sasuke:_ ** ** _Eu sempre pensei em Sasuke como dimissexual, ou seja, ele só se sente atraído por alguém com a qual ele estabelece uma forte conexão. Nesse caso ele é Narutossexual._

_Então, o que acharam?_


End file.
